


Hot Chocolate

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a girl and there's nothing you can do about that, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, there's no actual hot chocolate being consumed it's just being mentioned lol, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: Akira asks Makoto to go on a proper official date with her





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm here to bring you some lesbian shumako, dudebros don't interact

“Come again?”   
  
“Go on a date with me, ….please” Akira stared directly into Makoto’s eyes. She admits this probably isn’t the best way to approach this but any other attempt didn’t work and it reminded Akira of how dense Makoto could be sometimes, dense… but cute.   
  
“A… date? Didn’t we just go -”    
  
“No, I mean a date  _ date,  _ like what couples do, holding hands, getting something warm to drink during these cold days,... all that stuff” Akira interrupted her.   
  
“W-where is this coming from so suddenly?” Makoto blushed, she never considered actually dating Akira, being asked out like this took her by surprise.   
  
Akira had the strong urge to slam her head on the table, after months of pining and not so subtle flirting Makoto had the audacity to be surprised about this confession. Not that Akira should be surprised about it, really, she knew Makoto could be dense, especially when it comes to love.    
  
“It’s not sudden but that’s besides the point. I ask again do you want to go on a date with me, Makoto?” Akira was patiently waiting for Makoto’s responds.   
  
“.... not sudden? what do you-.... wait  _ did you flirt with me earlier? _ ”   
  
“Have been flirting with you for 2 months now, thanks for noticing”   
  
“Oh…  _ oh _ , I didn’t, I’m sorry, Akira, that I never noticed” Makoto slightly panicked.   
  
“Ah, don’t worry! It’s fine you know you can be dense when it comes to this kind of stuff, it’s kinda cute” Akira assured her. “sooooo, wanna go on that date? Now? Only if you’re free of course” she smiled sweetly.   
  
“Hmm, … sure but where do you want to go?”   
  
“Waaaaaait did you really just agree???” Akira didn’t believe she heard that right.   
  
“Yes, I did, why shouldn’t I?.... I suppose considering you have been trying to flirt with me for a while now”   
  
“Trying is good way to put it”

 

“Hey! You said it yourself that I’m dense when it comes to that kinda stuff” Makoto blushed when Akira suddenly interrupted her.   
  
“Pfft, I did cause it’s true! Anyways I’m glad you agree, I thought about going to that small new cafe for some hot chocolate and looking lovey dovey while making other people jealous about how in love we are?”

 

“Hot chocolate sounds lovely” Makoto snorted at the last part of Akira’s suggestion.   
  
“Great! let’s go then!” Akira jumped out of her seat, took Makoto’s hand and dashed right out of LeBlanc to get to the station.   
  
“D-does this mean we’re…. dating now?” Makoto wondered out loud, the thought of dating Akira is nice, and they’ve been spending a lot of time together these past few months. Which in hindsight makes sense, when Makoto considers Akira’s confession of having been flirting with her for a while now. She shook her head at her own denseness.   
  
“If you want to, then yeah, we’re a couple now, Darling~~” Akira squeezed Makoto’s hand, and Makoto giggled, she could get used to this.   
  
They arrived in Shibuya after a peaceful ride on the train with lots of affectionate hand squeezing from Akira, and some soft smiles.   
  
On their way out of the station to get to their destination Akira thought she heard some High School girls talk about that cute famous detective boy and it reminded her of something.   
  
“You know” Akira started after squeezing Makoto’s hand again, “We should invite Akechi to our next date!” she giggled at Makoto’s surprised face.   
  
“That’s sudden, but sure I don’t mind, as long as he agrees” Makoto smiled back at Akira.   
  
They both laughed together as they were already planning the next date.


End file.
